


结婚，在拉斯维加斯结婚

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 安东尼奥·萨列里要么是不知道他们怎么看，要么便是根本不在意他们怎么想。他只见识了拉斯维加斯作为机遇之城的一面——别说赌博，这位大师在公共场合甚至连酒都不喝几杯。不过用不了多久，他就会得到足够的钱财与声誉离开这里。可在那之前，一位名叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的年轻人打乱了一切。





	结婚，在拉斯维加斯结婚

**Author's Note:**

> 这是送给我的朋友乐乐的生贺，然鹅我并不知道她的嗷3账号，抱歉

****

最开始这是罗森博格的建议。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里那时候还没像现在这样小有名气，在拉斯维加斯那个以赌博发家的地方都能靠弹琴和指挥闯出一片名堂。他虽有一手好琴技，也颇有作曲的天分，但这位音乐家性情冷淡，从内往外透出一股子疏远的劲儿。

 

这年代人性浮躁，没人能坐下来聆听音乐、欣赏艺术家的灵魂。

 

但在拉斯维加斯就不太一样了——这地方人来人往，不少人更是从小接受高等教育。来豪赌的人往往揣着大把钞票，而有时候几个钢镚上了赌桌兴许就会翻倍成让人意想不到的数字。无论有没有真的听懂萨列里的音乐，人们都不介意把钱分给这位气度不凡的琴师。

 

罗森博格是对的，无论安东尼奥想如何实现他的音乐梦，钱都是不可或缺的。

 

诚然，萨列里的演出不能同上空秀和水上剧场相比。可听过的女士们一传十、十传百，上层社会觉得安东尼奥古典而绅士，带着老派的优雅作风，着实够他们吹嘘一下。

 

久而久之，安东尼奥·萨列里除了举办小型音乐会，更是被一些酒店邀请去在大厅弹奏上几首钢琴曲。这活儿十分轻松，却能极大地提高他的知名度。不少贵族或是富商的夫人在演出结束时叫住他，表示愿意出资让他到她们的城市去巡演。

 

萨列里对此的答复暧昧不清，他谦虚地表达自己的技艺仍需打磨，却又表示日后有机会一定会去。

 

这些财权皆有的女士想必未料到会得到这样的答复，她们来拉斯维加斯，不仅为了赌博，也是为了获得一些可炫耀的资历。琴师在她们的圈子里算是个红人，古往今来，还是有不少人把这些艺术家当成可在笼子里圈养的雀鸟。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里要么是不知道他们怎么看，要么便是根本不在意他们怎么想。

 

他只见识了拉斯维加斯作为机遇之城的一面——别说赌博，这位大师在公共场合甚至连酒都不喝几杯。不过用不了多久，他就会得到足够的钱财与声誉离开这里。

 

可在那之前，一位名叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的年轻人打乱了一切。

 

 

****

****安东尼奥·萨列里** **

 

 

 

他花了几秒钟才真的摸到那个嗡嗡作响的小东西。

 

安东尼奥觉得困顿，甚至连眼睛都没睁开。他把手机举到耳边，不得不清清嗓子才能说话。但赶在那之前，罗森博格的大嗓门已经传了过来。

 

“您跑到哪儿去了？！天啊！萨列里，您知道您昨天都干了些......”

 

剩下的话萨列里没能听完，因为一只手握住了他的手机，挂断电话后直接扔到了另一边去。世界清净了，那只手从善如流地揽在他胸前，温热的鼻息打在安东尼奥肩头。他让自己靠进那个温暖的怀抱，蹭了蹭枕头又打算睡过去。

 

等等，是不是有哪里不对......

 

萨列里猛地坐起身子，险些被头疼和浑身的酸痛搞得再度跌进被窝里。

 

向左看，是一个把半张脸都埋在被子里的金发男人——对方的妆一夜没卸，黑眼线弄花了脸；向右看，床头柜上放着两张结婚证书——他现在知道这个陌生人叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特了；掀开被子向下看，他险些像个姑娘一样捂着脸大声尖叫起来。

 

他，安东尼奥·萨列里，昨晚，和一个叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的陌生男人结婚了。不仅如此，他明显还被干了个爽。

 

萨列里脑子一片空白，甚至没发现他的手机再度震动起来。

 

“老天，你总是这么忙吗，安东尼奥？”莫扎特拒接了那通电话，拍着萨列里那边的被子，“再睡会儿，昨晚我们睡得太晚了。”

 

“啊——”

 

这一次，安东尼奥很没风度地像个姑娘一样捂着脸大声尖叫起来。

 

“怎么了？！”沃尔夫冈·莫扎特腾地坐起身，像每一个新婚过后极度关心自己伴侣的丈夫，“没事吧，安东尼奥？”

 

萨列里被他意图触碰自己的行径吓到了，随即便不知深浅地朝床边退去。一切都发生得太快了，反应过度的安东尼奥在一阵来自臀部的钝痛后发现自己正坐在地毯上。莫扎特半张着嘴看他，音乐家一把拽下床上的被子直遮到自己胸前。然而这下，莫扎特就变成光溜溜的那个了。萨列里把脸埋进被子里，几乎歇斯底里。

 

“请您！先把衣服穿好！！”

 

 

 

等两个人能坐下——安东尼奥坚持不把这事拿到这个房间外解决——谈话时，时间已经过去半个钟头了。

 

他穿着昨天的衣服，天知道那上面哪里来的那么大的酒味。安东尼奥皱着眉瞪着桌子上的结婚证书，接着是坐在他对面、笑容过于灿烂的莫扎特。他看上去就像是每一个准备和新婚丈夫度过蜜月期的人，让萨列里不知该如何对他说出他们应该离婚的事。

 

安东尼奥酝酿了片刻，开口道：“莫扎特......”

 

“叫我沃尔夫冈，安东尼奥。”他打断萨列里的话，并擅自叫了他的名字。莫扎特声音清亮，让安东尼奥触电似地打了个哆嗦。

 

于是萨列里跳过称呼的话题，再度发问道：“您能解释一下这两张......结婚证书吗？”

 

莫扎特热情地点点头：“我们结婚了，就在昨晚。我向您求婚，您同意了，接着我们就去办理了结婚手续。您家在哪？我父母和姐姐都在萨尔兹堡，如果您想在您家办仪式，我们可以过去。”

 

这话让萨列里两眼一黑，他同意了莫扎特的求婚？同意了一个来自萨尔兹堡、且连自己家在哪儿都不知道的人的求婚？

 

“这不可能！”萨列里拔高音调，“恕我直言，莫扎特，这婚姻不能当真。您说的这些我全都不记得了。”意识到自己的话越来越像是在姑娘面前推脱责任的渣男——哪怕他才是被睡的那一个——萨列里又放软了姿态道：“抱歉，莫扎特，但我真的什么都不记得了。”

 

莫扎特低着头沉默了一会儿，诡异地让萨列里忐忑了起来。

 

他只记得自己昨晚应邀去大厅演奏钢琴，但那之后的事他就一点儿也记不得了。拉斯维加斯是座拥有太多偶然的城市，也许一杯酒就能改变天命。

 

“我们去搞清楚究竟发生了什么吧！”

 

金发的年轻人站起身，双手拍在桌子上。他背对着窗户，可日光为他的轮廓镀上一层金边，像是颗灿烂的星星。安东尼奥看着他洋溢着笑容的脸，仿佛心跳漏了一拍。

 

 

 

****康斯坦斯·韦伯** **

****

****

 

在换班之前被拖住手脚着实让人崩溃，可看看这位金发先生，我真希望他可以问我一辈子问题——至少，在安东尼奥看来，韦伯小姐的表情生动地诉说着她的心声。

 

“昨晚......”康斯坦斯努力地回忆着，两位男士似乎都能看到夜班过后那疲惫的大脑正努力地运转着，“一点左右，您带着萨列里先生回来的。萨列里先生喝醉了，闹出了些动静，所以我记得很清楚。”

 

“请您具体说说吧。”

 

安东尼奥追问着，可康斯坦斯有些犹豫。她瞧了一眼莫扎特，后者点点头示意她没事，她才敢继续开口。这不怪她，毕竟安东尼奥·萨列里看上去就不像是个好相处的人。

 

“您......您手里拿着结婚证书，恨不得告诉全拉斯维加斯的人您刚才结婚了。”

 

萨列里眼前一黑，那画面他简直无法想象，而莫扎特则笑出了声。

 

“莫扎特先生来办理入住手续——不过其实他预订了房间，我们只需要给他门卡就好了——花了些时间。您好像想去弹钢琴，但在台阶那儿摔了一跤......”

 

“说说之前的事吧，”安东尼奥黑着脸打断她，“我记得我昨天是在这弹琴的。”

 

韦伯小姐憋了个哈欠，变得水润的眼睛看上去有些可怜。莫扎特收回笑，很显然他的丈夫不想听一个小姑娘说自己昨天是怎么丢人现眼的。这太有趣了，好像沃尔夫冈能干出来的事都跑到安东尼奥身上去了一样。

 

“好的，”康斯坦斯如获大赦地点点头，“您昨天确实是来这儿演出的。您刚弹没几下，莫扎特先生就进来了。他的金发太耀眼了，所以我就记住他了。”韦伯欲盖弥彰地解释着，但萨列里其实并不在意，“他被您的琴声迷住了，因此您一结束演奏，莫扎特先生就迎了上去。你们站在原地说了会儿话，接着就去那边的吧台了。”

 

__“请留步，大师！我一进门就被吸引住了，您的曲子真是太棒了！”_ _

__

__“啊，谢谢您，这真是过誉了。”_ _

__

__“让我请您喝一杯吧，大师！我最近也创作了些曲子，您能帮我看看吗？”_ _

__

__“这......”_ _

__

__“您的曲子端正而又工整，所有地方都恰到好处，大家说我的曲子音符太多了。求您看看吧，大师，不会耽误您多久的。”_ _

__

__“那好吧，希望我能帮到您。”_ _

__

他可算是记起了昨晚的只言片语，但这对了解整件事的来龙去脉并无多大帮助。安东尼奥看向大厅的吧台，那个调酒师他是记得的，毕竟有不少夫人都在那里给他买过酒。他们告别了康斯坦斯·韦伯，这可怜的小姐终于能好好休息了。

 

 

 

****调酒师** **

****

****

****

“你们今天又是来探讨音乐的吗？”

 

两人刚在吧台前落座，调酒师就主动问道。他穿着收腰的马甲，头发随意地扎到脑后。萨列里跟这人算是熟识，至少对方不像韦伯小姐那样不敢与他交谈。

 

“请您说说昨天都发生了什么吧，”莫扎特问道，“我们都断片了。”

 

调酒师挑了挑眉，弯身寻找着什么东西。他的声音从柜台下面传出：“我就知道，毕竟萨列里先生不太像是那种闪婚之后昭告天下的人。不过若是和您身边那位先生结婚，这也是情有可原。”

 

这话信息量太大，萨列里眨眨眼睛：“请您说得更详细些。”

 

一摞写满了音符的纸巾被放到了吧台上，调酒师侧过身开始擦杯子：“昨晚你们刚坐下，这位先生就给您买了杯酒。”

 

“莫扎特，叫我莫扎特。”沃尔夫冈打断道。

 

“好吧，莫扎特先生给您买了杯酒。不过一如既往，您只抿了一口。接着您问他谱子在哪，莫扎特先生拿了吧台上的纸巾，又掏出一支笔开始写了起来。他说很抱歉自己骗了您，其实根本没有什么谱子。”

 

不过您的反应倒是和现在一样，调酒师看着抓起纸巾的萨列里，没把这句话说出口。

 

那些被草草写在纸巾上的音符飞舞起来，在安东尼奥·萨列里的脑子里合成一首优美动听的曲子。他几乎完全被吸引住了，直到莫扎特继续发问。

 

“其实您可以不用说我骗了他的那部分，”他小声嘟囔道，“不过后来呢？”

 

调酒师仰起头回忆道：“后来就是关于音乐的那些东西，您们互相称赞对方是天才、接着相见恨晚。”他指了指那摞纸巾，“接着你们用光了我所有的纸巾，还吓跑了我所有的客人。不过你们昨晚喝了不少酒，也算是补救了我的生意。”

 

“我们应该不是一直在这吧？”

 

“当然了，不然你们怎么领的结婚证？”他放下杯子，“您们说要去找一个更适合创作的地方，接着就走了。”

 

__“我们去达·蓬特那里吧，他是我的朋友，还有一个创作剧本的地方，那儿不仅不会有人打扰，还有钢琴和其他乐器！他会欢迎我们的！”_ _

__

__“全听您的，大师！跟您在一块实在是太棒了！”_ _

__

__“您才是大师！您的才华像星辰一样耀眼，跟您比起来，我简直......”_ _

__

__“不许您这样说，安东尼奥！您是全天下最好的音乐家！”_ _

__

“达·蓬特。”萨列里解释道，“我们去了我朋友达·蓬特那里。”

 

他着实不知道自己昨天究竟是喝了多少酒才会和莫扎特说出这样的话，对方的才华不可估量，光是纸巾上的些许音符就让萨列里望而生畏。他看向身侧的莫扎特，恰好对方也在看着他。年轻人的表情平静而又温和，可那双眼睛充满活力与爱意。他们一拍即合，在音乐上产生的共鸣显然影响到了更深层的地方。

 

沃尔夫冈站起身：“我们去找您的朋友吧，大师。”

 

萨列里点点头跟着他，却不忘折回来把那些纸巾都揣进兜里。

 

 

 

****达·蓬特** **

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特得说，达·蓬特对二人的绝望几乎和康斯坦斯的仰慕一样明显。

 

这位诗人兼剧作家的住所不算清净，但确实如安东尼奥所说，是个适合创作以及演奏的地方。他的大师一进门就奔到了钢琴前，站在那儿看起了放在琴盖上的谱子。

 

莫扎特任由自己的视线顺着那绷直的腿来到挺翘的臀部，接着是挺拔的脊背和后脑柔顺的头发。安东尼奥低头看着谱子，认真而专注，不时抬起手来若有所思地比划两下。他偶尔舔舔唇，喉结上下滚动。沃尔夫冈倒是没断片，但记得的东西安东尼奥才不会想知道——比如这一丝不苟的男人是如何在自己身下被逼出眼泪、那双腿是如何被叠到胸前、那饱满的嘴唇是如何吐出呻吟与叫喊......

 

房子的主人咳嗽一声打断莫扎特的回忆，表情不善地给两人泡了杯茶。他披了条毯子，活像个落魄的作家。

 

“达·蓬特，”安东尼奥拿着乐谱穿过小半个房间，“请告诉我们昨晚发生了什么。”

 

萨列里一脸严肃，可他接过了莫扎特递过来的茶。他们都不太记得自己曾经来过这房间，但乐谱像是一块块碎片，那是再真切不过的证据。

 

剧作家哼了一声，他昨晚只见过这两个人，根本连回忆都不需要。

 

“昨晚，可怜的老洛伦佐一个人缩在椅子上，在拉斯维加斯这疯狂的地方创作一出喜剧。就在他绞尽脑汁的时候，醉醺醺的萨列里捶打着他的家门，活像是楼下收房租的疯女人。‘开门啊！达·蓬特’萨列里喊着，老达·蓬特刚打开门就被一把推开了，他领着金发的莫扎特走进来，接着毫无人性地霸占了他的屋子。”

 

“您能不能不这么......”

 

萨列里噤了声，因为屋主一道锐利的眼刀。莫扎特饶有兴趣地翘起腿，他昨天怎么没发现自己遇到了一个如此有趣的人？

 

“两个人在屋子里嘻嘻哈哈，一边商业互吹一边写着乐谱，他们边写边弹，边弹边写。‘太多音符了！’萨列里喊道，‘不要小号！’莫扎特回应道。而达·蓬特呢？达·蓬特窝在自己的床上，活像忍受两个不睡觉的室友的女学生。”

 

“他们时而低头安静地创作，时而激情澎湃地弹奏钢琴。可怜的洛伦佐每每刚要进入梦乡，就会被人吵醒。他终于忍不下去了！ _ _要让他们知道谁才是这屋子真正的主人__ ，老达·蓬特这么想着，一把掀开被子走出屋去。‘看在上帝的份儿上！已经要十一点了！你们能不能......’可他突然闭了嘴，活像被命运扼住了咽喉的受难者。”

 

他越说越激动，甚至爆了粗口：“因为天才之间的惺惺相惜，他妈的不知怎么就看对了眼的萨列里和莫扎特一致认为在老达·蓬特家的琴凳上搞起来是个天杀的好主意！‘求求你们领证然后去别的地方搞吧！’他朝吻得难舍难分的两人大喊道，而又是因为那些鬼知道的默契，他们同时分开对方决定去领证！ ** **去办一张结婚证！**** 安东尼奥·萨列里醉得可以，甚至在走之前朝洛伦佐做了个鬼脸。他新交的男朋友更是过分，捧着老达·蓬特的脸就吧唧地亲了一口。瞧瞧他们都给可怜的老达·蓬特留下了什么？一颗受伤的心、一瓶剩底的酒，以及， ** **一张被他妈的玷污了的琴凳**** ！！”

 

洛伦佐·达·蓬特啪地放下喝干了的杯子，结束了这段愤慨的发言。

 

至少有几分钟，安东尼奥·萨列里和沃尔夫冈·莫扎特都保持着绝对的安静。然而，他们都不约而同地看向了身后的琴凳。

 

“我们，咳，我们先走了。”

 

莫扎特跟着萨列里站起身：“非常精彩的发言。”

 

“等你们办婚礼的时候，”达·蓬特悠悠地说道，“我把那琴凳给你们邮过去，就当新婚礼物了，不用谢。”

 

 

 

****阿洛伊西娅·韦伯** **

 

 

 

有很长一段时间，两个人都没有再说话。自己知道他们俩搞在一起和从别人嘴里听到他们俩搞在一起，完全是两码事。

 

有那么一瞬间，安东尼奥·萨列里已经不想搞清楚究竟发生什么了。他兜里揣着那些即兴创作的纸巾，而莫扎特的挎包里背着他们刚拿到的谱子。有那么一瞬间，他只想回自己家，和莫扎特一起把那些乐谱完成。

 

让那两张结婚证书见鬼去吧，那东西只在美国和加拿大生效——他们一个来自威尼斯，另一个出生在萨尔兹堡。莫扎特只是个游客，而萨列里早晚要离开。

 

“我们昨天好像来过这里。”

 

莫扎特在一座小剧场前停下脚步，萨列里和他并肩而立。他依稀记得这里的台柱是位名为阿洛伊西娅的女歌唱家，嗓音甜美迷幻。

 

“进去看看吧，”在萨列里拒绝之前，莫扎特握住了他的手腕，“最后一个地方了。”

 

安东尼奥试着甩了甩，但力道不大。因此沃尔夫冈也就没有放手，最终两人对这姿势妥协了。虽然他是个疯小子，可花一个晚上跟一个陌生人结婚、花一天时间爱上这个陌生人，这听上去也有些不可思议。哪怕他们是在拉斯维加斯这地方，事情的发展也着实太超过了。

 

然而，一切就这么发生了。

 

 

 

阿洛伊西娅对两人的拜访并不感到震惊，相反，那张好看的脸上带着歉意。

 

“我可以现在就删视频，”她摇着手机吐舌头，“但是那已经在网上传开了。抱歉，当时只是觉得有趣，就问我未婚夫要了这东西。”

 

安东尼奥皱起眉，和沃尔夫冈异口同声地发问道：“什么视频？”

 

“你们不知道？”她挑眉问道，“你们昨天走错地方了，以为这里是教堂——当然，我们这儿的装饰确实有些像教堂，总之，还是先看视频吧。”

 

女人把手机横到两个人面前，镶钻的指甲点了播放。萨列里尽可能地让自己忽略破万的播放量，桌下沃尔夫冈的手安抚性地拍了拍他的。尽管不想承认，但这着实让安东尼奥放松了不少。

 

画面视角极好，正对着舞台上的阿洛伊西娅。但下一秒，萨列里和莫扎特就闯了进来，他们发出的动静不小，就在保安打算赶人的时候，莫扎特吼了句他们要结婚。

 

很快就有人围上来，打算把他们请出去。但就在这时，醉酒的萨列里像是只敏捷的黑猫，矮身躲开了扑上来的保安。莫扎特一蹦三尺高，全然没有醉酒的人那醉醺醺的姿态。他们一个沿着舞台往前跑，另一个则窜到了观众席的过道里。

 

这画面仿佛汤姆猫在追逐杰瑞鼠，莫扎特上蹿下跳，萨列里则爬到了乐队所在的高台上。如果说还有什么比这更丢脸的，就是两人一直在嚷着他们要结婚。

 

最让人绝望的，便是阿洛伊西娅的未婚夫大概是拿了DV，整个画面清晰到吓人。

 

“所以，”阿洛伊西娅收回手机，小心翼翼地八卦道，“你们后来结婚了吗？”

 

 

 

****沃尔夫冈·莫扎特** **

 

 

 

“我不想和您离婚。”

 

一走出小剧场，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特就这样说道。安东尼奥·萨列里觉得头疼，觉得心力憔悴，他从昨天到现在经历了太多世纪性的冲击，实在是不想在此时讨论这个问题。

 

萨列里叹了口气：“莫扎特，这个问题我们明天再说。”

 

“不行，大师！”年轻人扳过他的肩膀，急切地看着他，“这城市变故太多，谁知道明天又会发生什么？我们可以花十分钟就结个婚，也可以花十分钟就解决这个问题。”

 

“我是真心的，安东尼奥，我不想和您离婚，我爱您——我知道这听上去会有些轻浮——但我确实爱您。我花了一晚上的时间就决定跟您结婚，而这一天，我一直在质问自己怎么会花上那么久！诚然，我先被您的音乐所吸引，但这不代表我只爱您的音乐。”

 

“安东尼奥，萨列里，请您给我些时间让您爱上我，求您了。”

 

年长的音乐家沉默了一会儿，拉住了自己这位只在美国和加拿大才被认同的丈夫的衣角，含糊道：“先回去吧，我想把这乐谱完成。你那部分的音符实在是太多了。”

 

 

 

****三个月后** **

****

****

****

他们在萨尔兹堡和莱尼亚诺分别举办了婚礼。

 

莫扎特和萨列里后来在维也纳扎了根，从这里开始两个人的音乐梦想。莫扎特一家很喜欢安东尼奥，但萨列里的哥哥有点儿看不上莫扎特。

 

达·蓬特真的邮来了琴凳，他也写了一部两个音乐家莫名在一起的喜剧。

 

沃尔夫冈和安东尼奥后来经常在那张琴凳上搞。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
